Balance
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: Volpe has always been known for her kick and giggle pranks-there was rarely ever a time when she didn't smile. The first time was when she lost her first partner, Poca, the second was when she awoke to find her second partner to have seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth, and now she has a rogue Papillon to deal with? She wonders why she was chosen. ImmortalAU
1. Prologue

Sapphire orbs scanned the Venice waterways, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Just waiting for the signal to continue.

The owner of those orbs was a young woman, who sat upon a building overlooking the waterways. She was clothed in tight Black, orange, and white spandex. White fur ringed from her neck to her collarbone, as well as her elbows, and knees. Her sides, back, below the knees, and elbows were covered in black, while everything from her breasts to just above her hips were white, and the rest is orange. The mask that she wore was half black and orange, which graced the bottom. Where the whites of her eyes should be was a light sky colour, and her irises a lovely sapphire. Her dark brown hair was braided to just below her waist. The rich brown of her hair faded to orange halfway down, and the tips were graced with a lovely white. Atop her head graced two silicon, fox-like ears that were orange, and tipped with black. Behind her flicked a long, illusionary tail: it was orange, but about three-quarters of the way it fades to white, before it turns to midnight tips.

Her ears flicked as a thud sounded behind her. With a puff of black smoke, a deep brown flute appeared in her hands. Swiftly getting into a battle stance, she got ready to strike the intruder behind her.

"Tenere esso, la formazione è finita piccolo kit. (Hold it, training is over kit.)" a masculine voice sounded as she swiftly turned to see her instructor, the wielder of the miraculous of leadership. In other words, the wolf miraculous.

Lupo Grigio could be quite the striking figure when he wanted to be, but his looks were always drowned out by the ever present scowl. His amber eyes pierced her azure gaze as his short white hair hair softly swayed with her braid in a breeze.

Her eyes narrowed, "Non ho bisogno di questa formazione stupido, comunque (I don't need this stupid training, anyway.)," a scowl made it's way to her tan face, "Posso ricordo quanti anni ho, cucciolo? (May I remind you how old I am, pup?)"

Lupo sighed as he looked over the guardian. Of course he knew how old she was, who didn't? She was only one of the two longest living guardians. Volpe, the wielder of the miraculous of lies, and illusions. And Jade, the wielder of the miraculous of wisdom, and knowledge. He still couldn't fathom how she still looked young, while Jade might as be a prune from how old he looks.

Volpe rolled her eyes, "Allora ... perché ci fermiamo comunque? (So… why are we stopping anyway?)" her sapphire eyes gleamed with mischief as she looked over his gray suit, "Aspetta, no, non mi dica; i nostri piccoli Farfalla andato canaglia di nuovo? (Wait, no, don't tell me; our little Butterfly has gone rogue again?)"

He sighed, "Sì. A Parigi. (Yes. In Paris.)"

"Cucciolo. Fanculo la mia vita immortale. (Whelp. Fuck my immortal life.)"

^.^

He couldn't believe it. Was the Fox truly back?

Plagg continued to stare intently out of the oversized window from where he sat at it's bottom.

His acid green eyes widened, and his slitted pupils became near impossible to see as the realisation dawned on him. Oh, both and guardian and kwami were gonna be _pissed_ when they found out that Papillon created an akuma basically mimicking them.

He snickered in mischievous glee. _That_ would be fun to watch.

^.^

Tikki bolted up as she sensed something she had not felt for at least two hundred years. The Fox was back. Her cerulean eyes widened in fear when she did not sense her partner, instead she felt one that was not supposed to be partnered with anyone. The Wolf. Her eyes narrowed, the Wolf miraculous was not supposed to be partnered with anyone, especially the Fox. The Wolf thrives upon order, and prefers to be in charge, while the Fox loves to prank, and prefers to be in charge of herself.

The kwami of creation sighed with narrowed eyes as her charge's alarm went off. If the Fox has awoken, then where was her partner?

Where was her Paon?


	2. The Fox Part 1

Marinette couldn't fathom why Tikki wanted her to come back to the old massage parlor, especially when she could be hanging out with Alya, Nino, and _Adrien._ Her heart swooned at the thought of him. Though, both fortunately, and unfortunately he had to be somewhere else as well.

The noirette opened the door, and stepped into the same room she was called into before, after the Volpina incident. Sighing, she stood as she surveyed the room.

Everything was the same, except for two things: a little black cat like figure floating next to Wayzz, some boy with blonde hair, and summer green ey- _wait…_ Marinette thought as she took a closer look at the boy. _Gold blonde hair, summer green eyes, Agreste brand clothing…_ her bluebell orbs swiftly widens and her jaw goes slack, but that doesn't stop her thoughts from voicing themselves.

"A-ADRIEN!?"

"Oh, hey Marinette!" The blonde responds to her out burst cheerfully.

Fu chuckles softly as the two conversed, albeit the shorter of two could barely speak, especially when Tikki decided to come out to say a greeting to her other half. _And thus is the infamous reveal.._

A wolf like growl sounded out as the two teens got into a battle stance. The old man sighed as the infamous wolf came out of the other room connected to theirs.

"Do you people know how to keep quiet, especially this early in the morning!" his amber eyes gleamed dangerously as he slowly growled out his words.

"Romulus-" Fu set his cup down, after taking a sip "-you do know it is three in the afternoon, correct?" a thick, gray brow was raised.

Romulus's tan skin paled, making all the scars he had covering his bare chest almost invisible, "Shit!" he started to scramble for a shirt as he continued to shout, "Liz, get your ass up! We have training to do!"

"Fanculo voi e la vostra formazione! (Fuck you, and your training!)" a groggy, feminine voice responded angrily.

^.^

Sapphire orbs looked over the paintings in the room she stayed in. This was going to be her and Paon's room when she awoke, and finished going over everything in this era-it certainly was hard when you had to sleep for two hundred years once a millennium. Her eyes darkened to a deep navy blue as she remembered that her partner had at least four hundred more years to go before he had to sleep. _I guess he has two hundred more years before he has to rest now…_ a grimace set over her face. Now, she guesses he won't be able to. It's been a year since he basically disappeared off her radar, which means his miraculous was taken from him, or he was killed in action (which he wasn't supposed to be doing without her.) She guessed he was already dead if it was taken from him, for him now being without his miraculous for a year now meant his age was finally catching up to him.

"Shit!" Liz heard her "instructor" shout, "Liz, get your ass up! We have training to do!"

Growling she put on a groggy accent before answering, "Fanculo voi e la vostra formazione! (Fuck you, and your training!)" her eyes started to tear as she continued to look at the paintings; couldn't they feel her pain?

^.^

 **I know… shorter chapter, my mind just blanked out, and I just wanted to it end here with our dear little Fox in pain. I was going to go and have Trixx (The Fox Kwami) go on a complete rampage on Wolferd (The Wolf Kwami), and Romulus, but then I thought "Nah, too fast-paced.", so then I deleted, and my mind just had to have a freakin blank. Now, I normally don't use the very… vulgar…. Language Liz uses ("LIES!" friends shout in background.). Huh, I thought I heard my friend calling my truths lies *most crappy ass innocent face ever***

 **Well, yeah, brain blanked, so yeah.. I'm just… gonna… end it here…**

 **WITH REVIEWS! YEAH!**

 **MikiMikiMii** **:** **Thanks sweetheart! ;P and I think I already got to that please… didn't I..?**

 **ALSO, update should be coming within the next week, and please don't ask me to update it gets annoying after a while, since I have school, freakin' Performance Assignments (Yeah… i'm lookin' at you Cline and Logue, especially you man… you give drawing option..?), and an essay I'm having a nervous breakdown over.**

 **Soo…. yeah…**

 **CYA!**


	3. The Fox Part 2

Awkward.

That was the only word to describe this situation.

Adrien rubbed his hands together nervously as he looked at his partner, only to see the raven haired girl equally nervous, if not more. He sighed internally; if they weren't going anywhere if they kept this up.

Looking around the room that Fu had directed them to, seeing as he to deal with a panicking Romulus. His gaze stopped at a painting of seven animals: a Fox, Peacock, Turtle, Butterfly, Bee, Black Cat, and a Ladybug. A _wonderful_ conversation starter.

"Uh.. hey, do you think that those might be our kwamis?" he spoke in a hushed voice, too afraid to break the silence even more than he was already.

Marinette's gaze locked onto the painting. It looked as if it was from the stone ages, drawn in charcoal on tanned deer hide. It showed the Black Cat and Ladybug circling each other (from a side view) at the top, while the others seem to be looking at them. As if worshiping them. The Fox looked to be pushing the Peacock up to them, and regal the avion seemed to try to carry the Fox with it. The Bee and Butterfly circled each other as they tried to draw closer to the feline and bug. The Turtle seemed to stand just below them all, as if protecting them.

"Ah, I remember when this was made!" Plagg flitted out of Adrien's over shirt to look at the piece of art, "Didn't Fara (FORA) paint this-or was it Para (PORA)…?"

Tikki flitted out of her Chosen's purse, "Fara did, Plagg, we all know Para had no artistic talent whatsoever." her blue eyes stared at the skin, her eyes glazing over, "I wonder how the little kit is, it's been at least a thousand years since we last saw her."

"You need to go to where the old castle used to be then, ya know the one that thrived back in 1325," a high pitched, yet silky voice sounded out in the room.

"Trixx!" Plagg answered her joyously, "How have you been?"

"I've been doin' good."

Tikki frowned, this wasn't the Trixx they knew, "Are you alright?"

The little Fox kwami looked at them, flying up to deer skin painting. When she went past Adrien, he could see the tears as they flashed over her lilac eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered lightly, "but Liz isn't."

"Liz?" the Ladybug's voice sounded surprised, yet it was laced with a little sorrow.

"You got a new chosen!?" Plagg, from what the two humans could see, was in outrage at the thought of it.

Trixx turned swiftly, "That is the name she chose when she woke up," she was agitated, it was in her voice, and piercing lilac gaze, "and in pain when she couldn't feel her partner."

"I knew something was wrong when I didn't feel Paon with her." Tikki answered in sorrow, her eyes trailing back to the painting.

"Paon? Who's that?" Plagg quickly asked before the humans could get anything out.

"Her partner, or _was_ her partner…" Trixx trailed off.

"What about Poca? What happened to her?"

"Plagg…" the red kwami warned lightly.

"What?"

"Plagg, Tikki, how long has it been since I last saw you two?" a feminine voice sounded from the left of the two teens. When they looked to see who it was, they were not expecting to see a brown haired, battle worn woman. Her sapphire orbs darkened considerably when they laid eyes on the deerskin painting.

Plagg opened his mouth to speak, but his lucky counterpart cut him off, "Not. Another. Word, Plagg." with a stern glare sent to the unlucky black cat, she turned to the woman with a bright smile.

"It's been at least a thousand years, me de-"

"W-wait-" Marinette waved her arms frantically "-a thousand years?!"

The woman giggled, "Yes, certain miraculous wielders are granted with immortality"

"Why?" curse his cat-like curiosity.

Her sapphire gaze narrowed slightly at him, almost as if she was analyzing him, something flashed within her eyes before they widened in something close to resignation, "Jon..?"

His head tilted to the side, "No, I'm sorry, my name is Adrien, not… John."

She shook her head, "You're right, sorry, you just looked like him." she looked at Tikki, completely disregarding the Destruction's wielder previous question, "Um… Pa-" she swallowed, took a deep breath before letting it out shakily, "-Para had wanted me to give this to you next time you awoke." she handed Tikki a piece of parchment that was clenched within her fist.

Tikki's eyes widened as she looked at the letter's contents, before reading them aloud, "Οι σκιές θα είναι εδώ για να μείνει. Να είστε σε επιφυλακή σας.(The shadows will be here to stay. Be on your guard.)"

" _How is that bastard back!_ "

 **!IMPORTANT READ!**

 **A/N You all hate me. I know you all do. Now, expect longer chapters somewhere in the near future. Also, I want you guys to know a couple things (Ya know, before other troubling shit starts to happen when the plot decides to thicken even more.):**

 **1\. Don't ask me to update, I don't appreciate people telling me to update when I'm a free person with the only free time I get is when I don't have HW or projects. I don't mind if you say, "I can't wait for the next chapter!", or "Update as soon as you can!", but not "Update. Now. I can't live without a another chapter." If it does come to that (Though hopefully it won't), I will kindly give a warning that next time I get something like that, I will take another week to update.**

 **2\. Update time will be getting longer, seeing as I want to make these longer. I have been working on this chapter during history 'cause I got my damn Performance Assessment done a week early (Thank you Mr. Logue for putting up that drawing option.. You da best man.).**

 **ALSO, read chapter two of my "Balance Drabbles!" it gives history of who Para (PORA) is, and a little bit of their past. Fara (FORA) is also Volpe/Liz, you'll see why she changed her name to Liz in the latest chapter of the drabbles. It's some… deep shit. If you don't like blood/death, then wait till later on in the story for it to be explained, but you'll have to deel with major character death in the end though.**


End file.
